Stay Stay Stay
by RampantWriter
Summary: Beca stays, every time. Based on Taylor Swift's song, "Stay Stay Stay."


"You're impossible!" was the last thing Beca heard being shouted at her before jumping out of the way, barely missing Chloe's phone, which was launched at her. An innocent question of "Will you come home with me over Christmas break?" turned into a screaming match. Chloe and Beca had been together for seven months now, and Chloe thought that the upcoming holiday would be the perfect opportunity, however Beca felt differently.

"Chlo—" Beca began, desperately trying to hold back her smirk. When Chloe was mad, Beca couldn't help but love her even more. The way her face would turn red, how she would bite the inside of her cheeks, and how she would become completely loss for words was irresistibly cute to Beca.

"Just leave Beca," Chloe replied coldly as she turned away and stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door.

_Oh boy, I'm an idiot _Beca thought to herself as she took a seat on Chloe's bed.

XXXXXX

Chloe reentered her bedroom around half an hour later, only to find Beca passed out on her bed. The redhead then quietly put on her pajamas and slid into bed next to her girlfriend. Beca, feeling the dip in the bed, turned and wrapped her arms around Chloe.

"I'm sorry baby. I would love to come home with you for the holiday if the offer still stands. I was just worried because you know my family was never really close like yours," Beca stated sincerely.

"…You stayed," Chloe said, seemingly awestruck. Even she would've left with how difficult she knew she was being.

"And I always will," Beca said, kissing the redhead's lips softly.

"I love you," Chloe said, a single tear threatening to fall. Luckily, she had Beca there to catch it.

"I love you too. Now get some sleep."

XXXXXX

The next morning, Chloe was awoken to the feeling of her girlfriend's fingertips gently running up and down her arm. She slowly turned in Beca's arms to face her.

"Good morning gorgeous," the brunette whispered. Chloe looked down and tried a small smile, but Beca wasn't buying it. "What's wrong?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "We should probably talk about what happened last night."

Without a word, Beca rolled out of bed and left the room, and a confused Chloe. "What the hell?" Chloe said to an empty room. Seconds later, Beca reappeared, wearing a football helmet, that was two sizes too big.

"Okay, let's talk," Beca replied, with a humongous grin in place. Chloe toppled over in laughter at her girlfriend's playfulness. She couldn't believe how much love the brunette had for her.

"Come here, I promise I won't throw anything in your general direction," Chloe teased, reaching out for Beca.

"I'm sorry Chlo," Beca rang out.

"Me too. I'm glad you didn't leave last night."

"I couldn't. Ever."

"I think that it's best if we both stay," Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, nuzzling into it. Beca simply guided Chloe's mouth to hers in agreement.

Chloe knew this would be easily fixed and couldn't wait for the upcoming holiday with her family and the girl she loved more than anything.

XXXXXX

Beca and Chloe walked aimlessly, hand in hand, up and down the aisles in the grocery store. It was time for Chloe's weekly trip to the grocery store, and she loved having someone that adored her to come with her. They finally finished filling up the cart and went through the check out line. When they reached Chloe's car, Beca quickly stopped Chloe from picking up the bags.

"I've got them babe, they're kind of heavy," Beca offered. Chloe simply beamed at her and Beca assumed from that reaction she was doing something right, and continued to load the groceries into the car.

As they reached Chloe's apartment, Beca continued to carry all the bags of groceries in one hand, Chloe's hand tucked safely into the other. The whole way up, Chloe's eyes danced with merriment at the idea of having someone carry her groceries. _Someone that loves me more than anything_, she thought.

Watching Beca perform her balancing act as she tried to unload the bundle while keeping a firm grip on Chloe's hand was probably the most entertaining thing the redhead had witnessed. She almost doubled over in laughter as Beca lost her footing, almost upending all the groceries, and Chloe in the process. The brunette just cooly regained her stance and sent Chloe a goofy grin. That's how it was with Beca, always laughing, always enjoying the time they spent together. Chloe couldn't imagine it any other way.

XXXXXX

Within the past seven months, Beca had managed to memorize Chloe. Everything the redhead hated, dreamed of, desired, Beca knew it all. Chloe sat back on the couch, slightly staring at the DJ across from her, reviewing the happiest seven months of her life.

"What's on your mind Chlo?" Beca wondered.

"You. Us. How amazing you are. How much I love you," Chloe gushed at her. "You know everything about me. Sometimes, I even think you know more about me than I know about myself. I just like hanging out with you, like all the time. I love you so much. And I think I realized something," the redhead continued.

"And what's that?" Beca bated, amusingly. Chloe scooted impossibly closer to the DJ and curled into her side.

"That I'd like to hangout with you for my whole life," Chloe whispered, looking deeply into the navy eyes she loved so much. Beca stared back at chloe with the same love and intensity.

"I think I could manage that," Beca replied, not missing a beat. She could see the rest of her life in those pale blue eyes.

"I love you so much."

"I love you more."

"Thank you for staying."

"Always."

XXXXXX

_I think that it's best if we both stay._


End file.
